Sounds Like
by Ember Lee
Summary: AU: Despite losing his hearing at young age, Austin considers himself a normal teenager. He enjoys basketball, playing video games and music. But when his Health teacher signs him up to be a volunteer at the local hospital, he learns to embrace his loss in a whole new way. Of course, with the help of a overly talkative patient that is. Follow on from 'As Long As Stars'
1. Chapter 1

It was a shame really. Just hours ago, it had looked like it was going to be a great day. His hair was perfect, his shoelaces tied, and a cheerleader had sent him a flirtatious wink through his locker mirror. But when he crashed down from his cloud nine daydream, it all turned to mush. Now all he had was throbbing toes, a sore elbow, a grumbling stomach and embarrassment to last the next generation of Moons. A fantastic day indeed.

Sighing heavily, he slumped down further in his seat, ignoring the rest of his class filing in. His parents were going to be so mad. _Not another one Austin, _he could practically see his dad moaning, running a hand through his greying hair. _What happened this time? _His mum would whisper, reaching out to grasp his hand in hers. _And then I'll say the same bullshit answer as before, 'nothing.'_

"Tough day buddy?"

Blinking, he snapped out of his thoughts to see a tall red head settle into the seat in front of him, a sympathetic look creasing his face. He must have looked confused in response for the ginger's gaze flickered down to his clenched hand before back up to him, full of questions. Exhaling he uncurled his fist to show the bright pink detention slip screwed up in it, causing his friend to hiss in understanding.

"What happened?"

"Was late to homeroom. And I'm expecting another one soon when Mrs Francois finds out that Tony Rogers stole my assignment." He muttered, slouching back in his seat.

"Well, that just sucks. Here, have some breakfast." Dez offered, finishing out a cereal bar from the depths of his backpack. Seeing Austin's crinkled brow he shrugged, "I saw you drop your toast earlier. Figured you'd want something to eat."

"You," Austin sighed as he ripped into the packaging, "are the bestfriend a guy can ask for."

"It's a gift." He grinned.

As he munched, Austin pointed his snack towards the teen, muttering, "Did Didi rat you out to your parents yet?"

"No, but she's still threatening to unless I buy her a tub of Chunky Chews icecream after school today. Again." Dez grumbled, slumping across the back of his chair. "I'm going to be broke."

"But you might get your face up on the wall behind the counter."

"The obsessive customer list?"

"Yeah."

"Already on it."

Austin stopped mid bite to shoot a questioning look at his friend, only to get waved off. "It's not important."

"O-kay…um-" he was cut off as Mrs Francois strode into the class, looking ruffled and angry.

"Alright class settled down, turn around and pay attention. I'm not in the mood today." She snapped, dropping her briefcase onto her already cluttered desk. Dez sent him one last sympathetic grimace before turning around, sitting ramrod straight in his seat like most of the class. If there were two things about Mrs Francois you had to learn they would be to never ask if her hair colour was natural and that she hated meetings of any kind. And from the way she was itching to tear out her hair, she must have just come from one.

"Right. So, yes…welcome back, homeroom subjects and discussions can stay there until lunch or break as you are now in Health. So while I'm giving you the highlights of today's meeting- haha, yes Stephanie, _highlights. _Funny- I want you to start passing your assignments forward. Not so funny now are we Stephanie? Detention after school."

Gulping Austin slipped a little further down in his seat, praying he could be somewhere else. Dez sent him a quick nod over his shoulder just as someone tapped his arm from behind. Registering what had happened, he turned around and grabbed the stack of homework before passing it on, still praying. Was it his imagination, or was Mrs Francois giving him the eagle eye?

"Three major notices for you all today: As the principal has so kindly reminded me and the rest of the staff, it is Spirit Week. So that means Pep rally on Friday, with compulsory attendance. And if I catch any of you smoking beneath the bleachers during that night's basketball game, the lectures I give during this class will seem tame to the ear lashing you'll get. Spirit Week leads us on to notice number two; fundraising. That's the objective of this year's spirit event. We want to see bake sales, car washes, raffles, whatever, simple fundraisers that abide school rules. All proceeds will be either donated towards a charity of the student body's choice- from a preapproved list- or they will go towards a section of the school that you all find the most needing. Again, preapproved. All assignments gathered? Good, just pass them forward….thankyou."

Setting the stack of papers down in her inbox tray, she leant against her desk briefly before taking a deep breath and staring at them all.

"The third notice is one that I've just had approved. It's come to my attention that some of you are slacking off or struggling in this class. Because of that, your grades are slipping and I really don't see them improving after the Christmas break. I thought over it, and it seems that maybe some of you need a more hands on approach to learning than what I've been giving you. So, in the spirit of 'Spirit Week'-"

She paused, glaring at someone behind Austin, much to his confusion. As he turned around, he caught the last of their sentence before the rest of the class shifted in their seats, half embarrassed, half giggling. Frowning he turned to look at his teacher again, only to see her close her eyes and mentally count to five before barking out, "No, it's not the kind of _hands on _you're after Tony, but you will be one of the selected few for this assignment. Yes, it's another assignment. Stop your whining and I'll explain. Now, as I was saying, as it fits in with the spirit event for this year, we are giving back to the local hospital by volunteering. You'll be assigned different wards each week for the next two months. Like I mentioned, a few of you have no choice in the matter and are already participating, but if there are any volunteers, come see me after class. Any questions?"

A few hands shot up, asking the generic questions, which she answered monotonously until she saw Austin's raised hand. A brief show of emotions flicker across her face before she squared up and nodded towards him.

"What 'local' hospital is it?"

She didn't need to ask for him to clarify. No one needed to. Looking him dead in the eye she responded, "St. Margaret's on Forty Fifth Street. Now, all that aside, let's begin today's class."

St. Margaret's. He hadn't been there in a while. His parents absolutely refused to go back for joy visits, so he usually stopped by after school to chat with the nurses or to drop off a homemade pie he had conned his mother into making. After everything they had done for him when he was younger, it was the least he could do. There no one mocked his speech. There no one tripped him up in the hallways or stole his homework. There he didn't get sympathetic stares or offered hands to guide him around the corridors. He was deaf, not blind. He saw it all.

Rolling a pencil over his fingers, he stared blankly at the board, wondering if he was on the list for this new assignment. If he was, it might just be the opportunity he needed to give back to the hospital without his parents guilt tripping him or asking if he needed to see a psychologist. And if he wasn't, well someone had to volunteer. Health suddenly got a lot more interesting.

The rest of the class seemed to drag by as he struggled to remain focused, but eventually the bell began ringing, its light flashing away above the door. The class were quick to jump to their feet, hastily grabbing their belongings as Mrs Francois shouted above the din, "Those who are starting the new assignment, a letter will be sent out to your houses today, which needs to be signed by a guardian. I won't name and shame you, but I'll need those permission slips in by the end of the week. Any volunteers, come see me at some stage today."

Having not seen a word of what she said, Austin lingered behind the rest of the group, nodding a goodbye to Dez who smiled in response. When the last kid had disappeared into the hallway, he slowly approached her desk, where she was busy hunting for something amongst the pile of rubbish that occupied it.

"Damn keys, always vanishing on me- oh, Austin. How can I help? Wait, let me guess. You want to be part of the new assignment."

"Um, yeah." He stammered, flushing slightly, "I was kind of wondering if I was already on the list though…"

Smiling she gestured at him to grab a seat, which he hurriedly pulled over. Once they were both settled, Mrs Francois rested her elbows on the desk, leaning a little towards him. "To be honest Mr Moon, you weren't until earlier when I noticed you didn't hand in your assignment."

_Damn, she did see. _"Would you believe that Tony handed it in for me?"

"Given the fact the kid hasn't handed anything in to this date? Yeah, I'd believe it. But it still doesn't excuse you. Also, seeing how you've been struggling to follow everything I've been saying in class- yes, I know it's also my fault. I turn my back to the blackboard while I talk- I thought it might be easier for you to join the hands on approach. Do you think your parents will mind?"

"To be honest, I'm not too sure. I know they want me to improve my grades, and volunteer work will just have them puffing their feathers like proud parents, but when they find out it's at St. Margaret's…"

"They'll think you conned me into asking if you could join? Which, you're technically doing right now?" Mrs Francois grinned, earning another guilty blush from him. "It's okay Austin, I understand. I'll send a letter out with the rest today, explaining the situation. I'm sure your parents won't mind. Now, you'll have to give me the permission slip by the end of the week or I can't let you join. Once I've got that, you'll receive a volunteer uniform which has to be washed, pressed and worn each time you visit the hospital for class. Sneakers can be worn, but I'm not sure about those hi-tops you seem to be always sporting. Maybe if you're in the children's ward. They'd like the colour. Aside from that, everything will be pretty much straight forward when you get the letter, and I'll explain the rest next week. Any questions?"

"Uh, just one. Uniform?"

Was it just his imagination, or did her grin just grow bigger. "It's lovely. Now, here's a late pass for your next teacher, and I'll see you in detention after school. I'm running it today."

As he accepted the slip of paper from her, and allowed her to shoo him out of the class, he couldn't help but to wonder what he'd gotten himself into. Suddenly, a simple volunteer seemed so much more.


	2. Chapter 2

_For a while, he hadn't been able to really focus on anything. It was as if his mind refused to acknowledge what had just happened; much like his father every time he brought that forsaken gin bottle up to his lips. But even through his watering eyes and dulled head, he remember one thing; lights. The random pricks of light he'd seen behind his eyelids, the light fading from his mum's face, that overly fluorescent light and the blurring of the streetlamps on the long drive home. It was still there._

_Hauntingly._

Bag weighing heavily on his shoulders, Austin looked around the bustling lobby with a fond smile. He didn't care for the strange looks, he just couldn't contain how happy he was to be back. Taking a deep breath, he let the smell of mixed medications, steriliser and fresh cut flowers sweep through him, enriching him with familiar memories. Ah, hospitals. He never really understood why people hated these places. As a kid he had asked his mother, but she'd just flapped a shooing hand at him, as his father grumbled about a place where the sick go to die. It still struck him as unusual, but to him, St. Margaret's was also a place of new life and second chances. And the nurses and doctors here were good people, always putting their best foot forward to help others. Why wouldn't someone love this place?

Hefting his bag further up his aching back, he headed towards the front desk, waving joyfully to the receptionist who broke into a wide, knowing smile when they caught sight of him.

_Ah, Austin. I would say I'm surprised to see you here… _she signed, making him grin.

"But it seems I just cannot stay away from you." He sighed, leaning against the desk playfully. She shook her head and rolled her eyes as she typed away.

"I imagine this isn't just a social visit for me though?"

"You would be correct. I'm looking for-" He was interrupted as she suddenly turned serious, titling her head towards the intercom system. Austin didn't need for her to hold a finger in signal to wait, he was all too use to these quirks. Instead he watched as she tapped at her headpiece, answering whoever had paged her over the intercom system. Drumming his fingers lightly, he hummed untunefully to himself, enjoying the vibrations rumbling in his chest. He should have brought some music with him. Maybe that new bass piece that Dez had been urging him to listen to. Or something jazzy. He felt like he was in a jazz kind of mood…

_Austin._

Looking up at he smiled politely at the receptionist, waiting for her to continue.

"You were saying before? Why exactly are you here?" she prompted, busy staking some papers away into a clear file.

"Well…" he trailed off, the question catching him off guard. Truth be told, he wasn't really sure why he was here. It was possibly because since Health class earlier that day, all that had been on his mind was the hospital of his youth, and what his parents were going to do when they saw the permission letter. It was sure to lead to yet another 'discussion'.

Slouching against the desk, he frowned, completely forgetting about the waving receptionist as he floated away on his turbulent thoughts.

When kids lose their hearing, parents tend to blame themselves. He had watched during the therapy sessions as they convinced themselves that there were signs, that there were moments where they could have turned fate around and helped him. They bet away helping, comforting hands in favour of blocking the incident out completely. Avoid hospitals and the streets surrounding them. Talk normally around him. Refuse to acknowledge that anything was different.

And for a while, it had worked. He grew up learning to lip read, the talking with his hands just became a natural habit. It wasn't until that smoke alarm went off one hot afternoon when he was alone in the house did they start to realise they needed help. He remembered the tears streaking down his mother's ash covered face as she rocked him, murmuring something he couldn't distinguish as his father helped battle the blaze. When everything had returned to some state of 'normal' they sat down for a family meeting and did some research. They had tried to educate themselves on the world of the hearing impaired, tried to learn sign language, tried to not lose their temper over simple actions. Ever since then, the tears could be set off by the slightest thing and the cupboard in the den was fully stocked. Though they were stressed, there was no denying it anymore.

He was jolted from his guilt trip as a nurse shook him, trying to get his attention.

_Sorry Austin, but you're starting to scare the patients. _He smiled, nodding at the curious gazes behind the boy. Tossing a sheepish smile over his shoulder, he hiked his bag up again, murmuring his apologies.

_It's okay. Now, what can I help you with?_

"Oh yeah…I came to visit someone…is Nurse Madeline here today?"

There it was. That familiar flicker of relaxation the adults and medical unit seemed to get when he turned up unannounced. For some bizarre reason, they always jumped to the conclusion that his ears or head hurt, not that he simply enjoyed their company. Long term patients never enjoyed their doctor's company.

_You're in luck. She's just around the corner, doing her rounds. Try not to bother her too much now son._

"Don't worry, I won't be long." He bid his goodbyes before heading off down the corridor, in hunt of his favourite nurse. She'd know what to do.

Sure enough, said woman was hovering over a patient's medical files at the corner desk, gnawing on her pen as if it were a piece of liquorice. He slowed his pace, taking in her appearance with the familiarity a child does when seeing their grandparents. With her frizzy white hair puffed around her head, she looked like a withering dandelion seed, he realised fondly. Her shoulders were hunched up around her ears, and her worn scrubs forever stained with what she had described as 'peanut butter and raspberry jam'. He still bitterly remembers her laughing when he requested one of those sandwiches she always seemed to be making. Thinking he could surprise her, he started to sneak up behind her, only to halt when she looked up suddenly. She grinned when she saw him, waggling an eyebrow cheekily.

"You never were light on your feet kid."

What was it with these doctors and making him feel sheepish? He felt like he was five years old again.

"Hi Gran Maddie."

Her grin relaxed into a smile as she set her notes down, holding her arms out for a hug, to which he couldn't refuse. As a child he had debated with the other kids in the wards on whether or not Nurse Madeline's hugs had healing powers. To this day he stuck to his belief. Whether it was a broken heart, a bad day or pain of an old injury or memory, as soon as he stepped into her arms, he relaxed.

"Now, as much as I take delight in seeing your handsome face, there must be a reason for you to be here."

_Right as always. _He signed glumly.

"Come on. I've got to continue these rounds, you can talk to me as we walk." She sighed, picking up her discarded files before setting off at a fast pace. So he did. He complained about his long day at school, about the new teaching programme, about his parents and about his dread about the whole situation. He never had to stop to see if she was listening, as she always had the right answer on hand when tested. He could rant and rant at her back for as long as he liked, and she'd still send him off with a lollypop and a piece of advice.

"…I mean, I would love to be able to come here every day after school, and just chill with you guys and the patients, but I just know my parents. They'll be okay with it at first, but as soon as I start bringing home my reports or staying out too late, they'll freak and barricade me away again. And then they'll complain about my lacking grades, and the school will suggest some kind of teaching tool and it'll start all over again. Or, they'll try to home school me again. And I vowed I'd never let that happen again. Those years were the worst. And I'm two years off graduating. Two years. What happens when I go to college? I'll get shunned again. Please, Gran Maddie, you have got to help me. I really don't know what to do."

She paused at the end of a patient's bed to check their clipboard, chewing at her pen for a moment, a thoughtful frown furrowing her brow. After a quick word to the patient, she pulled Austin away from prying eyes and large ears into the corridor.

"Honestly Austin, I don't think you're going to like what I have to say on the matter."

_Anything is better than hearing my parents yelling at each other. _He signed desperately, his voice raw from over use.

"It's just, there's not much I can do. I've heard about your school coming in to help with the rounds in the afternoons, and to be honest, I find it more of a hassle than a help. We don't really need unexperienced kids running around filling pill bottles. But in a few weeks, once you guys get the hang of how things run, it might not be as tedious. Anyway, you've got this opportunity to show your parents that your hearing loss really doesn't affect you in the ways they think it does. And it's a chance for you to improve your education. You've hinted at wanting to become a doctor or councillor of some sort before, I really believe that you volunteering here will help you gain a better understanding for how things work. If you want, I could talk to your parents, explain to them that I'll be around and-"

"Woah, woah, woah." Austin interrupted with a grimace, "I don't want to put you in the firing line. The school and I are going to have to deal with enough of the shit storm-"

"_Austin!"_

"-Sorry, but we're going to be dealing with that anyway, and I really don't want to pull you into it all."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, how about I write a letter of recommendation?"

He paused, considering it with a grain of salt.

"Fine," he relented after some time, "but I'm going to get the lecture of a life time later."

Nurse Madeline smiled and patted his arm comfortingly. "You'll be fine. Oh," she broke off, her work face slipping back into position as a red light started blinking from her pager. "Sorry son, but I've got to go. Emergency chopper is landing. All hands on deck."

"Okay, but-"

_I'll send that letter in the post later tomorrow! Good luck! _She signed as she left, joining the stream of medical staff racing for the landing pad. Soon he was left in the abandoned corridor, still unconvinced he had made the right decision.

(_Sounds Like...an ostrich)_

When Thursday finally rolled around, Austin couldn't control his nerves. He had managed to sit on this news all week, avoiding any questions about school with his parents, but he knew they were suspicious. He had been running home from school each day to get the mail, and every time he saw just bills he wasn't sure if he should be relieved or even more nervous.

So returning to a dark, empty house late today usually screamed 'warning', but today it did nothing more than perk his curiosity. Stepping inside, he dropped his bag beside the messy shoe pile before trooping into the lounge, dropping the collected bills beside the flashing answer machine.

"Hello?"

He waited a moment, but felt no footsteps radiating towards him. Shrugging he began a hunt for the remote amongst the excessive sofa cushions, cursing to himself about his mother's need to be overly homey. Flicking on the TV to any random channel, so if anyone was home they'd be alerted to his presence, he started his normal after school routine of food and homework. Though yet again, today wasn't stacking up to be an ordinary day.

He was busy munching through a bowl of popcorn when his father stepped in, wiping his hands on a tarnished stained rag. The older man stopped comically in the entrance way, blinking in surprise at his only son, who stared back at him in bemusement.

_Austin! When did you get home?_

_About an hour or so ago? Why?_

"Nothing, you just…surprised me is all."

"Were you in the music room?"

"Yeah, just polishing the brass…felt a bit jazzy today…"

"Huh, I felt like that the other day…must be thing at the moment."

There was an awkward silence as the two Moon men tried to find a subject worth broaching. It'd been awhile since it was just them. Eventually Mr Moon cleared his throat and nodded towards the books scattered across the dining table. "Busy studying?"

"Yeah...parabolas. I couldn't understand them in class today so I thought I'd give them a crack now."

It was just a slip of the tongue, a lack of judgement after this whole, stressful week, but it was enough. Freezing, he watched from the corner of his eye as his dad inhaled deeply, mentally counting to ten as he psyched himself up to ask the question that had been hovering. Slowly he began to sign, something he only did when he really wanted to make his point clear.

_How is school Austin? And don't try to change the topic. _He warned, sending him a knowing look as he pulled up chair next to his son, tucking the rag into his shirt pocket. Pushing his homework away slowly, Austin went over the pros and cons of telling his dad first about the expected letter.

"Well…actually, there is something I've been meaning to tell you and mum. As you know, I…struggle in school."

"Because you can't hear the teachers, and they often turn their backs to the class. Yes. Go on."

"Right," Austin said slowly, unsure on how this was going, "So the other day, we as were handing in our assignment for Health, and Mrs Francois mentioned that a few people in the class were on course for a failing grade, and there wasn't much they could do to pick them up before Christmas. And because it was Spirit Week and all, her and teachers came up with an idea for those failing students."

"Wait," his dad interrupted with a confused frown. "Are you one of these failing students?"

"I prefer struggling… I'm not as bad as some of the others in my class."

"Okay…go on."

"So, she's organised this volunteer work that fits in with our Health class and with Spirit Week. She's calling it 'Hands on Experience' and it's to see whether or not some students benefit from this type of learning."

"Yes, but the way you're building this up Austin makes me believe there's some kind of catch." His dad warned, giving him the 'just cut to the chase' look. Fidgeting uncomfortably, Austin mumbled it out.

"What?"

"ItsatStMargarets."

"Austin."

"It's at St. Margaret's."

He flinched, waiting for the usual frustrated outburst, but it never came. Instead his dad remained seated, staring at his hands thoughtfully. Eventually he pulled one of Austin's textbooks toward him and mulled over it for a bit.

"You said you're struggling in class, but you didn't confirm that you're failing."

"I'm….close to failing. Especially in Health now thanks to Rogers."

"What?"

"Nothing."

His dad sighed before turning to face him properly. That thoughtful frown was still in place, puzzling him. "You volunteered didn't you."

"I'm sorry, I just thought that it might be a good opportunity, and my grades are bad, and Nurse Madeline and Mrs Francois both think it's a good idea and-"

"I think you should as well."

"-I really didn't mean to….wait, what?" He couldn't believe his eyes. Did he just read what he thought he read? "Can you repeat that last bit? I thought I saw wrong."

With a smile that could be more accurately called a grimace, his father reached out a comforting hand to clap onto his shoulder. "You didn't. I think this is a good opportunity, even if it is at…the hospital. I mean, I've known for a while now that you're still visiting there and there's nothing we can do to stop it. And you want to be a doctor or something. You said that Nurse Madeline and Mrs Francois both agree as well?"

"Well, yeah. A couple of letters are meant to come in the mail this week. I'm guessing today. I need to get the permission slip handed in by tomorrow or I can't attend the course."

"I'll sign it for you."

"Really?" He was astonished. He couldn't remember the last time his dad had been involved in something this important to him. Well, verbally anyway. "Man, thanks dad. But, what about mum? I'm half expecting her to freak when she finds out."

"Oh, she'll freak. Expect tears. But I'll talk to her, explain what's happening. Trust me son, when it comes to your education and your dreams, we support you no matter what. We want to see you achieve these things in life Austin."

No words could explain how happy he was feeling right now.

"Oh, speak of the devil, here comes your mother. I think she's got the rest of today's mail. You just continue with your homework and I'll go talk to her."

"Thanks dad. This…this really means a lot to me."

His dad gave him a watery, sad smile, before clapping him one final time on the shoulder, easing himself up out of his chair. Mrs Moon came waltzing in, murmuring something as she scanned through the letters in her hand, before calling to Mike. Austin watched as his dad slowly lumbered over to her, before pausing, swiveling on his heel to look at his son.

"Hey Austin…do you have to wear a uniform?"

"Ah, yes." He stammered, flabbergasted. Mr Moon nodded thoughtfully before returning to his journey towards his wife who looked just as confused, if not worried.

"Uniform?"

"Honey, there's something we need to discuss."

_**NB:**_Hey guys. Every time I write one of these little notes, I hate myself. I really don't like writing them. But I just wanted to state that I really don't know much about the world of the hearing impaired or deaf other than what I've read online and seen on TV. So if at any stage you see an error or want me to make a correction, please notify me and I'll glad hear your reasons. I try to stick to the medical truth as much as I can, without filling my stories with terminology that makes your eyes water and your brain seizure.

The story will progress from here, with our favourite 'overly talkative patient' appearing in the next chapter or two. And there will be more of Dez. But you'll have to be patient for these updates as I'm busy getting back into my study routine now that the first semester has started. So, happy reading, and goodbye for now, and remember, be patient.


	3. Chapter 3

_...For a while, nothing changed. But he could tell his mum and dad were so desperate for him to be better, so he lied. Each night after they had safely tucked him into bed, he get up and hunt for something, anything that could reach the itch, to stop the ringing. Eventually it got too hard for him to handle…_

Hands shaking, she tried to raise the cold cup of tea to her lips, splashing most of it into the saucer in the process. It didn't take long for her to grow weary of the task, slamming it back on the table in defeat, a bigger problem distracting her.

"Why?"

Tugging at his slight fringe, he took a deep, hopefully soothing breath. He wasn't sure how long they'd been arguing now. Hours most like. Though the TV had been switched off, the curtains remained undrawn, allowing the front garden to bathed in the dining room light. If anyone were walking by, he wondered if they could see the tense family meeting happening.

"Mum, my grades are failing. I need this assignment as extra credit or-"

"Or what?" she snapped, fingers curling towards her palms, "You'll get held back? What's so wrong with that? Personally I wouldn't care. If it means keeping you around the house for another year, I say fail!"

"Do you really want him to fail than to step back in that hospital?" Mr Moon mumbled sadly, watching as his wife's shoulders tensed.

"_Any _hospital. They took away his hearing-"

"Mum!" Austin yelled in disbelief. She just glared at them both before titling her gaze towards the table top. It was no secret she despised that place. After the accident, she had looked for someone to place the blame on other than her son, whom had been the real culprit. Unfortunately, the hospital had seemed the most likely option. He was glad that she hadn't turned against him or his father, as the doctors and therapists had warned them may occur, but Mimi Moon had set her distraught sight on the industry and has made no progress in coming to terms with it since. Personally, Austin believed that somewhere in her mind, she was still stuck in a time before the accident, a place she reverted to whenever faced with anything related to his hearing impairment. It was because of this, every time she became confused, conflicted and incredibly stubborn, insisting that her little boy had grown up into a well behaved, healthy young man. With full hearing. It was usually accompanied by tears of frustration and self-blame when she finally broke, leaving his father to grip at his thinning hair and the neck of the nearest bottle. But it was only on rare occasions did the anger override any other emotion, and she became like this.

"Mimi, dear, you know that's not true." Mike sighed, fingers itching to hold something. He settled on reaching for her hand, but she yanked it back, scowling.

"They might as well have. We got him there on time. He could still hear us when we called for the ambulance. If they had gotten here faster, maybe they could have healed him faster."

"You know that's not true dear."

"Mum, it's only for two months. I'll be done just after the New Year. Besides, I visit the hospital all the time."

"You do what!" she screeched, flinching away from them both in shock. The shaking had gotten worse, and she stared at him in disbelief and, what looked like, fear. "You _dare _go back there? After what they did to you?"

"Mum, they helped me-"

"They've been filling your head with all sorts of nonsense-"

"-And this is my chance to return that favour. I'm-"

"-Favour? You think it was a _favour _that they took away your ability to hear?"

"-volunteering through the school at St. Margaret's and I'm happy about it." Austin growled though gritted teeth, her actions starting to get on his nerves.

"Well, if you really want to pass so badly, I'm sure we can find you some other extra credit assignments that don't involve that place." She sniffed, "Anywhere other than there."

"What about the Army? Or the Air Force? Would you rather that I ran off and joined them? Donned _their _uniform and left you here? Is that what you want, cause if it is, then I'll just go get my bag-"

"No! Don't you _dare _leave me!" she cried, lunging for him over the table as he half rose out of his seat. She shoved him roughly into his seat before turning to her husband for support. "Mike! What do you have to say about this? Do you hear what's coming out of his mouth?" His father wisely remained silent, head in his hands as mother and son glared at each other. Squaring her shoulders, Mimi turned on what Austin liked to call her 'Medusa' glare and slowly started to sign, emphasising each word.

_You will not join the Defence Force for as long as I shall live. The same will be said about that hospital or any other, do you read me? _Her hiss made itself felt through the words but Austin just continued to match her glare. After a moment she softened her look and sighed, "Austin, I love you, you know that. But have you really thought this through? You're deaf. Have you thought of all the complications that can arise while volunteering? I…I just don't want to see you get your hopes up only for everything to crash and fall. Volunteering at the hospital isn't one of your greatest ideas."

He just sat there, fuming, not wanting to admit she had a point. Sweeping his hands over his head and down behind his neck, Mr Moon finally raised his head and sighed.

"What if everything goes well Mimi? Or what if he gets ill again?"

"Then I'll look after him."

"But what if he gets _really _sick honey? Will your grudge still over them then?" Mike asked, watching as she shut down for just a second. It was all he needed. "Remember, we've talked about this. We may have skipped out on all the check-up appointments, and the therapy, but Austin hasn't. I know because the doctor's bill gets sent to me each month. Why do you think I shut myself in the god forsaken room for so long? Because I _enjoy _it? Our son is more than capable of making his own decisions, and we should be proud that he is seeking out extra credit curricular to try and pass his Junior year. We only have one more year with him then he's off to college. Yet we sit here arguing about how he's volunteering for something? Any parent's ego should be puffing up with this news, and you should be out there, ruffling people's feathers as you brag about our smart, talented and unbound son. He's not out there doing drugs, or getting girls pregnant. He's not running off either. He'll be back each night. He's just doing what he has to do."

To say he was amazed would be an understatement. He hadn't really talked much to his dad over the last few years, but to see what he just saw, he couldn't help but want to run over to him and hug him, however unmanly it may be. Stunned he turned to face his mother, who was staring at the odd grain in the table, but she made no move. After a while she sighed and pushed her seat back, excusing herself quietly before storming off to the den. The slam of the door rattled the floor beneath his feet, making him wince.

"Maybe I should…"

"No, just…let her calm down. Also, you need to calm down yourself." Mr Moon said, getting to his feet himself. Stretching he walked over to the large windows and grabbed for the curtains. "How about we figure out what to eat for dinner then you head off to bed? It's been a long day."

Austin didn't see his mother for the rest of the night. The door to the den remained in its familiar sealed position, but it didn't stop him from murmuring a soft 'goodnight' through the wood. The next morning he had woke to find her car already missing from the driveway, and his father sitting at the desk busy scribbling away. He had looked up, smiled and greeted him, before handing the signed permission slip over, wishing him a good day at school. He had lingered there, feeling an unfamiliar state of shock, even as his dad had ushered off him off to school. He felt zombie-fied throughout the rest of the day; he hardly remembered the final Spirit Week events, the Homecoming Game or Dance. Did he even go? He wasn't sure…hell, he wasn't even sure where the weekend went. All he knew was that he finally snapped out of it when Dez slammed his locker door shut late Monday afternoon.

_Dude! Where have you been?_

Startled, Austin blinked at him as his brain slowly processed what had just happened.

"You're hopeless." Dez slumped with a sigh, a pitying expression on his face. "What happened to you man? You've been off in 'La La' Land all day. You didn't even laugh when Michael O'Leary spewed his mash potato all over Oliva- One Eye Oliva- today at lunch. In fact, I'm pretty sure I saw you…_doing math._" He whispered with a shudder.

"I…" He honestly didn't know what to do. It's possible he would have stayed that way if he hadn't seen Mrs Francois sauntering their way, smirking in a way that made his blood run cold. She was holding something awfully burgundy and khaki in colour.

"Oh no." He groaned.

"Right o Austin, time for work." She announced upon approaching them, holding out the uniform to the reluctant boy. "Go get changed in the boys' bathroom then meet us all at the front of the school. We'll be walking over to the hospital in twenty minutes, so I suggest you get a move on."

He unwillingly accepted the bundle of clothes as Dez snickered beside him. Their teacher shot the young red head a withering look.

"There's always room for more volunteers Mr-"

"I'll be silent." Dez interrupted quickly before turning to his best friend, shoving him none to gently towards the bathroom. "Go on Austin, go. Don't want to be late for your first day of work now do you?"

Austin only had time to shoot him a quick glare before being shoved into the pristine bathroom. Standing there, he looked at the bundle in his arms taking in the volunteers' uniform he'd be wearing for the next eight weeks.

"This is not what I signed up for." He muttered at his reflection.

Ten minutes later, he stood in front of the sinks, tugging with some annoyance at the burgundy top. The school's logo had been printed onto the left breast, signifying to everyone who would indubitably see him that he belonged at Marino High. If a Manatee jumping from a teal and yellow patch into a horribly dried blood coloured background didn't scare them off, then maybe the khaki pants would.

"No pockets." He muttered, patting the sides if the three quarter trousers sadly. Even though he knew cellphones weren't allowed around the more serious equipment at the hospital, he hadn't realised what it would be like to be this detached from it for so long. Grumbling he tugged at the collar of his shirt one last time, before quickly styling his hair. Once satisfied he slowly marched out to his locker again, and a still jeering Dez.

_Looking fly Moon._

Signing something that didn't need any translating, Austin grabbed his bag before heading outside to join the others. He was seriously starting to regret volunteering now, but it was too late to back out. Also he had something to prove with it now. Pushing open the school doors, he blinked in the afternoon sunlight before scanning the courtyard for the rest of the Health class. Sure enough he saw eight other students in matching colours, lingering around the shadows. He didn't blame them.

Hitching his bag across his back, he started towards them, trying to see who exactly he'd be spending these next eight school weeks with. Tony Rogers made his presence known first with a leering grin, closely followed by a girl busy tapping away at her phone. Stephanie if he remembered correctly. She sat behind him in class, so he never really did but a name to the face. The same could be said about another four members of the group, but he did recognise Michael O'Leary, the Potato Mash King and Damian Fields. Placing himself near them, he returned their 'sup' nods briefly before looking for their chaperone. One awkward minute later, she appeared in her own burgundy and khaki glory, hands poised on hips, a manic glint in her eyes.

"Right team. I don't expect you all to be best of friends during these next few weeks, but here's your first rule; help each other with the course work. While we maybe volunteering at St. Margaret's, we're also there to learn. So at the end of each week I will be testing you on Health related issues. They maybe things you will learn during your shifts, illnesses and their medical companions. I've asked the nurses and doctors to help with these tests, so pay careful attention to what they're saying or doing. Who knows, maybe you'll be taught how to draw blood or administrate a dose of morphine. Just, remember that if you do, the skills you learn with a syringe are strictly for medical purposes only and if I hear that any of you are drugging up I will hunt you down and kick your butts. Understood?"

No one dared to speak, just nodding along in terror. She pulled herself up to her full height, looking smug. "Good. Now remember, be polite, be considerate, be helpful. Also, be attentive. If you have a problem, seek me or any of the hospital staff. Pay attention during their welcoming speech. They're most likely to repeat what I've said, but more seriously. You are representing Marino High School over these next few months, so wear your uniform with pride. There will be no skipping shifts unless of a dire emergency, and of that I expect you to still be at the hospital, but in one of the beds. If the need to skip does arise, come see me and we'll see what we can sort out. Also, uniforms are to be kept clean. You're wearing them every day this week, and most days for the following. A second uniform will be sent home with you tomorrow. They're still pressing the last of the logos on them. So, with that said, let's get going."

As the group slowly started to trudge towards the hospital, Austin tried to remain in the shadows of the group, avoiding Tony's sharp elbows and Stephanie's snickering stares. Unfortunately, that left time for him to think. Now that he was wearing the uniform he was starting to realise just what he had signed up for. Maybe his mum had a point. What if a patient called out to him because he was the only one around, and he couldn't help? What if some alarm went off and he didn't know? What if he was asked to help assist in some kind of surgery and he mucked everything up simply because there was no time to sign during a surgery and everyone's faces were behind surgical masks so he couldn't lip read? What someone got trapped in a room with mass murderer and was screaming for help? He'd walk right past that room without even knowing what was going on. What if….

He paused, frowning at himself. He really needed to stop watching those hospital dramas.

Someone lightly nudged him from behind, causing his head to snap up. The girl nodded kindly towards the front, indicating that Mrs Francois was talking to them. They had arrived at the hospital and she seemed to be lecturing them one last time about cleanliness and upholding the school's image. Gulping down his fears and self-doubt, Austin squared his shoulders and followed the others into the front lobby. They were quickly whisked away to one of the office staff meeting rooms, where Austin presumed they were lectured about the rules of the hospital. It was hard to tell when the guy kept mumbling and turning his back to the group to point at the charts. Just because he visited St. Margaret's regularly didn't mean everyone there knew about his hearing impairment. Residing to talk to someone about the rules later, Austin pulled the roster they had been handed out to see where he would be this week. With a small chuckle to himself, he realised he was assisting the Elderly Services Department. A week of being told to speak up and war time stories. He could deal with that.

An hour later, uniform covered in flecks of spittle, liquid medication and water, his worries on the walk over reappeared. He knew this job wouldn't be easy, but dear gods, was he really cut out for it? The elderly lady in front of him turned pale again, before grabbing onto his shirt as she pulled herself into a sitting position, emptying her stomach into the bag in her lap.

"It's okay," he soothed, rubbing at her back as she spluttered and choked like a little girl. A nurse came bustling back into the room with a stack of fresh bags as she went over her notes on her clipboard.

"Mrs Delwaney, how are you now?" she asked the shaking lady, who just glared back at her in response, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. The nurse muttered something, but he didn't realise it was towards him until she glared at him.

"Oh, sorry, I…didn't hear you. Can you repeat that?"

"I said Mr Moon, has she stopped vomiting? And if not, is it constant?"

Dumbfound he tried to formulate the best answer to give but she didn't give him time to as she snatched away the full sick bag, swapping it for a clean one nearly in time for Mrs Delwaney to puke again. Great, add vomit to the list of things to clean out of his shirt later that night.

"Great. Mr Moon, can you go get some clean sheets out of the storage cupboard and make her bed while I go clean her up? Put the used bedding in the cart outside. Storage cupboard is down the hall and to the left. Make it snappy. I don't want her to catch a cold on top of everything." The nurse sighed, gently ushering the crying woman out of bed and towards the bathroom. With a heavy sigh himself, Austin pulled the dirty sheets of the bed before trudging off to do as she said, seriously reconsidering his desires to be a doctor.

On his way to the cupboard, he passed the girl who had nudged him earlier, moving quickly down the hallway with a cart filled with dirty sheets. She saw his armload and nodded towards her already overflowing stack.

"Just add them on. I've got another two loads to pick up yet." She instructed. Thanking her, he placed them carefully on top before stepping back quickly as she shot off like a bullet. He continued on his way, locating the new bed sheets easily enough, but he must not have been fast enough for the nurse in charge. She stuck her head out the door as he trooped back, trying not to get the still drying vomit on these new sheets, and snapped at him for not moving fast enough.

His heart sank as he realised he still had another three hours to go. It was going to be a long eight weeks.


	4. Chapter 4

**NB: **Hey guys. I meant to put this up in the last chapter, but I forgot. I just want to give a big thankyou to R5KickAuslly29 and Daddysgirl11 for their help on this story. It means a lot you guys

* * *

_When the itching started, he had thought of it only in vague annoyance. Once or twice it interrupted his games, or occupied his shoulder or hand for brief itch, but otherwise, he could live with it. But then the pain started…_

Blurry eyed and unable to keep his jaw shut for more than 12 seconds, Austin stumbled into the cafeteria on Thursday afternoon, desperate for some rest. If there had ever been a time he regretted starting something or for having a dream, it would be now. Falling into an available seat with undeniable grace, he let his body slump across the table, ignoring the mixed looks from the other occupants. They could stuff it for all he cared. This week had been mentally and physically exhausting for him, and it wasn't even over yet. Before this, the most he had ever worked in his life was the odd job around the house and there was that one time he was the paper boy for the neighbourhood. Those two glorious weeks where he had risen with the sun and biked around in the cool dew had been shattered when that dog appeared out of nowhere, snipping at his tyres. He missed his bike. But these last three days? His appreciation for the hospital staff had risen to new extremes. People could be so rude when ill, and they seemed to believe that their instant cure was held in one of the thousands of vials and little colourful pills that the nurses and doctors had seemed to have memorised. Just the other day he had been helping with a particularly stubborn patient, the nurse had asked him to hand over the little blue and white capsules in the bottle by the bed. He had misinterpreted her signs, and handed over the wrong bottle. It wasn't until she had safely administrated the correct dosage and gotten the grumpy old builder to rest did she pull Austin aside and gently explain his mistake and the consequences that might have occurred.

Though she had been kind and understanding to his mistake, it stuck with him, bringing up those old fears. Was he really cut out to be a doctor? He had almost caused a patient to have an overdose, how could he be trusted with helping anyone else get better? What if next time no one was around to help or discretely prevent him from making a bigger mistake? What if a patient in his care went into cardiac arrest and he couldn't save them? Then he'd be responsible for their death. Did that make him a murderer? Maybe he should just resign…

He had expressed his concerns to his dad and Dez, both encouraging him not to give up just yet. It had only been three days after all. Who knows, maybe today would be different. Maybe he'd learn something or he'd help someone. It was his goal after all, to become someone people could rely on. And if he quit now, well, he could just see the gloating look on his mother's face when he returned home from school early. They hadn't talked in nearly a week, but each night without fail, she had been waiting at the door to greet him and offer him dinner, but he could tell she was just waiting for the day to dance around the scream 'I told you so'. He had seen this first hand after she had won an argument with his father, kicking up her skirts, brandishing a brandy and dancing around joyously around. But he had a feeling that it wouldn't so be great when aimed at him. Yawning he glanced around the café, trying to find Dez. He was meant to be bringing over both their lunches, and he was starting to get hungry. Instead of finding his tall, red haired friend, he spotted Missy and Douglas from Health class, both looking as trampled and exhausted as he felt. They had been placed in neighbouring wards and the three often bumped into each other during their shift. Catching their gaze, he smiled tiredly in hello, which they returned sadly. It was a silver lining. Even the other kids were tired.

Dez finally arrived at the table, sliding a tray of eatable looking food in front of him before settling down himself.

"Sorry for the wait. This one kid decided up to hold up the line because he couldn't decide between the fruit salad or the yoghurt. And then this chick couldn't find her wallet. Gah, why did I decide to chuck that Bologna last night? I could have scrapped off the mould…made a better sandwich than this mash…hey, you okay? You're poking that carrot stick with less enthusiasm than needed."

"Sorry, I'm just…over this week. All I want to do is go home and sleep."

"What? And deny the world the spectacular sight of Austin Moon in that gorgeous volunteer's uniform? Not happening."

"Not helping dude. And if you want to wear the uniform so badly-"

"I do."

"-Then just sign up."

"Nah, I'll just stick to borrowing yours on the weekends."

Snickering, Austin returned to nibbling at his food as Dez sighed and settled back in his chair, picking up his fork and knife in the process.

"You know Austin, even if you don't realise it, you've made a good decision to do this volunteer work." He muttered as he tried to figure out where to start. "And your mum, well you're as stubborn as she is. But I can tell she's proud of you. It's just going to take some time for her to let that show. Just hang in there buddy."

"Thanks man. But I don't think it's going to be that easy."

"Well, if you really can't hack it, give it another week before deciding. It's too early to quit now."

"Yeah," Austin sighed shakily, "Yeah, you're right. One more week."

_(Sounds like…a plane)_

He wasn't sure what was worse; Tony Rogers laughing at his diarrhoea covered scrubs as he passed by, or the fact he was covered in said diarrhoea. Why had he decided to give this one more week? Choosing to ignore it, he continued to help the shaken patient into the bed, carefully not to get any of the faecal matter on the clean sheets as the nurse hunted for a clean set of clothes for him.

"I am so sorry young man, I…it's just…"

"It's okay." He soothed, letting her pull the covers up to her chin. "It's just your medication. The nurse explained it all to me."

"It's unfortunate isn't it?" She sighed, "All this medication to help get rid of one problem, and it causes something else instead."

"The joys of being human." Austin grinned, happy to see that it earned a small one in response.

"Here you go Mr Moon." The nurse in charge sighed as she handed over a clean bundle of clothing. "I suggest you wash up in the staff toilets down the corridor. Just place your unsanitary clothing in the plastic bag provided then put it out with the rest of the laundry. The staff will have it cleaned by the end of your shift. Stuff like this happens all the time." She smiled before ushering him out of the room.

When he finally caught sight of himself in the bathroom mirror, it was no surprise Tony had laughed at him. He was a mess. How had it gotten up into his hair? And…ew, behind his ears. Sighing he rubbed at his face in frustration before finally deciding to get in the shower. As he had a serious scrub down, he kept reminding himself, just one more week. One more, then he'd decide. Besides, next week he would be in a new ward. Who knew what exciting stuff he'd learn there? If he was serious about becoming a doctor, he had to do the grunt work now. Even if he wasn't fully qualified to work here, he was learning. And that's what important. Right?

After drying off and dressing in the nice clean scrubs, Austin stopped to fix his hair and check for any hidden or missed poop, pausing only to appreciate his reflection. With a degree, a nametag and a stethoscope, and he'd be living the dream. A smile broke out, banishing all the doubt and tiredness from his face. Yeah, the dream. As he returned to the Elderly ward, he felt unusually refreshed. If he kept thinking about his dream, his goal, then maybe he could get through this. He could do this. The patients all smiled and greeted him upon his return, continuing to make his heart swell. He hadn't realised they had come to know who he was in these few short days. The lady from earlier smiled widely and apologised once again for the incident, even offering his her cup of jelly as a peace offering. And that's when the next drama started.

"Jelly? You call this shite jelly?" It was the builder from earlier that week. He was frowning at the green jello sitting untouched on the foldout table in front on him, his distaste clear. "This is not jelly."

"Will, would like some of the heated apple instead Mr Claver?"

"No. I want jelly. Proper jelly. Like that stuff in the café!" he exclaimed, brightening suddenly, "Oi boy!"

Austin, too busy stacking away fresh blankets in a nearby cabinet didn't hear him, causing Mr Claver to grumble. "I forgot, he's as deaf as one of us. Get him over here for me would ya?"

"I don't know Mr Claver…you're supposed to be on a strict diet with your surgery-"

"And jelly is in that diet. All I'm requesting is the proper stuff. I don't want to be taking any more of that nasty liquid medication I know you folks mix in with this, I want the stuff from the café. Sits better in my stomach. Now go get him."

If Austin had been aware that this seemingly daunting request would end up in his favour, he would have hurried out of the ward faster.

But instead, he reluctantly received his instructions and the dire threat of what will happen if he didn't complete his mission, and soon, before setting off towards the cafeteria, grumbling. He had just started to believe that maybe he was something more than errand boy to these people, but apparently not. But he wouldn't quit. Nope, it was too soon.

Turning around blind corner, head to his feet, he didn't notice the flash in the mirror above his head, or the panicked look on the approaching girl's face as she yelped, "Look out!"

What he did notice was the burning sensation of his shins hitting something metallic, causing him to lurch forward, his head hitting something hard, his hands scrambling across soft material and hair. Still unsteady, he wasn't expecting the sudden push against his abdomen from the pair of daintiest hands he had ever seen before he was on his butt on the cold lino floor, hitting his head once again.

"Oh ow, ow, oh I- I'm so sorry! I thought you would have heard me in time. I really am sorry!"

Rubbing his forehead, Austin winced, trying to figure out where he was most in pain. When he finally unscrewed his eyes, he caught sight of what he had run into. Sitting in one of the hospital issued wheelchairs, a girl of around the same age was frantically talking, her eyes wide with worry as she gestured in an over animated way, leaning towards him as far as she could.

"Oh man, oh man. I ran over a doctor…I ran over a doctor. What am I going to do. Are you okay? What am I saying, of course you're not okay. You're all blue in the face! Breath damnit, breath!"

Wheezing, he managed to sit up, waving a hand at her to calm down. She shushed immediately, hand fluttering worriedly around her mouth, as if she wanted to bite her nails. Regaining his breath was harder than he thought, as he realised the fall had jarred him. After a moment, he felt okay enough to fully assess the situation at hand, using the girl's offered hand and wheelchair to clamber to his feet. His shins stung and he felt wobbly, but he needed to focus on the distraught patient in front of him. How hadn't he noticed before? The hospital gown she was clad in, the medical band around her right wrist. He couldn't tell what she was in for, but she was pale. Very pale. And shivering.

"Hey, hey, calm down. Here, you look like you're freezing." He murmured, tugging at the blanket resting around her lap. She pushed his hands away, preferring to arrange the blanket herself, but offering a muttered 'thanks' in the process. "Now, are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked, relieved to see her shake her head slowly, but he did notice a bump appearing on her forehead. "Ohhh, sorry. Looks like I gave you a nice sized egg."

"Egg?"

"Oh, sorry," he blushed, realising he had used his mum's term for the boo boo, "Bump. On your forehead."

"Oh! Right." She gasped, hand flying to her sore head, "it's okay, though, it looks like we're going to have a matching set." She pointed towards his own red brow where sure enough, a large welt was starting to form. Chuckling he offered a hand.

"I'm Austin."

Smiling she accepted the extended hand, shaking it. "Ally."

"So what brings you to St. Margaret's Ally?" he asked, watching as she released his hand so she could adjust the blanket.

"Oh, you know, operations and all. What about you? Are you a doctor? Cause if you are, I'm so sorry. I really did think you would have heard or seen me."

"Ah, it's okay. And no. No. Just a volunteer. I'm here with my Health class from school."

"Oh cool. Volunteer work is really important. If I had more time, I would've volunteered as well." She smiled before frowning, glancing around her. "Hey, do you know where I am exactly?"

"Um, you're in the Care Block. Close to the Elderly Services Ward. Why?"

She swore under her breath, before looking around her, taking in all the signs. "Man, I should have listened to Trish. Trish! Of all people, she was right." She muttered to herself before turning back to the bemused boy. "How far away am I from the Surgical Inpatient Ward?"

"That's on the other side of the hospital, three floors up." Austin stuttered in disbelief, "How'd you get here?"

"Good question. I got hungry for some proper food, so I went down stairs to the café. But I must have taken the wrong turn for the elevators, and ended up here. I'm meant to be getting prepped in-" she grabbed for his wrist, looking for a watch, cursing when she saw his arms were clean. "What time is it? I'm meant to be back in my ward by seven so they can wheel me in."

Glancing around, Austin noticed an open room just up the hallway. "Hold on, I'll go check."

Jogging over to the open doorway, he smiled briefly at the occupants in the room before looking for a clock. Spotting a watch dangling from one of the nurse's breast pockets, he enquired about the time.

"It's a quarter to seven." He relayed back to Ally as she wheeled herself closer. "I don't think you're going to make it back to your ward without assistant in time. Do you want me to wheel you back there?"

"If you wouldn't mind." She admitted guiltily. Grinning he let her wheel past him, grabbing hold of the handlebars as she went, so he could steer her down the correct corridor. Having strayed around this hospital for years now, he was pretty use to its weird layout. It wasn't a rare occurrence that someone got lost in this maze. But the fact that she had obviously ignored or not noticed all the signs pointing her in the right direction amused him. She seemed to be talking again, her hands waving around madly as she described something to him. She unknowingly signed a few things as she talked, that he was sure had no reference to what the topic she was on, but it made him chuckle. His laughter interrupted her as she turned to send him a blushing scowl over her shoulder, muttering about how it was rude to laugh, before turning around again, sulking. He tried to hide his smile, but it was no use. She was funny.

Upon finally reaching the elevators, he stood beside her, watching the illuminated numbers change.

"Thanks for helping me Austin." Ally murmured, him only catching his name from the corner of his eye. Turning to face her properly, he asked her kindly to repeat what she said. Blushing she shifted uncomfortably in her seat, fiddling with the hem of her blanket.

"I said, thanks. For helping me. You didn't have to escort me all the way back to my ward."

"Hey, it's all good. What kind of volunteer would I be if I didn't help those in need?" he grinned, stepping back around her as the doors opened, letting her wheel in. After selecting the right floor, he waited for the doors to slide close and the elevator to move before continuing. "Besides, I know this hospital like the back of my hand. It saves you time trying to find your way back."

"That's true." She smiled, before looking up at him curiously. "How long have you been a volunteer?"

"Since Monday."

"Really? I thought with your experience you would have been here longer."

"Experience?" he asked, surprised.

"You said you know this place like the back of your hand. I've been here…ten days? Now and even I get confused. And that's coming from someone who has explored this place as much as she possible can. I just presumed…"

"Ah, no. I visit here a lot. This place is…special to me. They helped me when I was a kid. And the staff here also inspired my dream." He babbled before realising he had said too much. But she just hummed in acknowledgement.

"Dreams are good. And if they're inspired by the people here, then it's a good dream."

The elevator door beeped and slid open, revealing a cluster of nurses and one frazzled, and oddly familiar looking Latino.

"Ally! Where have you been?" the girl cried, launching herself at the wheelchair bound girl.

"Trish, settle down, I just took the wrong turn." Ally explained with a sigh, pushing the girl off her. "Austin helped me find my way back."

She turned to the still hovering blonde, who looked unsure as to what to do next. "Thanks for your help. But I'm afraid I have to cut our meeting short. These nurses are about to abduct me."

"Well, as it so happens, if I don't get my butt back to my ward soon, I might end up in the operating room myself." He grinned, earning a large smile from the brunette as the nurses and Trish ushered her out of the elevator. As the doors closed behind her, she shouted over her shoulder, "Thankyou again Austin!" But he didn't see it.

By the time he returned to the Elderly Services Ward, 'proper' jelly in hand, he realised he had forgotten to ask what exactly she was in for, and for how long. Mr Claver scolded him for taking so long, but ravenously pounced upon the jelly cup, all anger gone as he moaned over how delicious it was. Usually Austin would have felt uncomfortable about the situation, but for the first time in days, he was happy. The refreshed feeling from earlier was back, and as he looked around the ward, he felt as if he was where he was meant to be. He gladly listened to the patients' stories of when they were a kid, and their drug influenced hallucinations until it was finally time to go home.

Upon arriving, he was once again greeted with the same welcoming smile, but for the first time in days, the knowing look vanished at the sight of the smile on his face. They stood there, in an uncomfortable silence before he finally had enough.

"You know what Mum? Maybe this volunteer work isn't so bad after all."

**NB: **I made a promise a few months back that I would try to update at least one of my stories each Sunday/Monday, but so far, that's fallen to crap. But with this story, I feel like I might be able to stick to it. So to all of you who review by saying 'Update ASAP!' or 'please update!' or anything like that, as much as I love your reviews, it feels kind of pressuring. Don't be greedy. You just got an update. Wait. So, this is me saying that I will try to update every Sunday/Monday from now on. Well, apart from next week. I'm going to be away all weekend and on a bus all of Monday, so the next update will be late. But then it'll be like I promised. Also, I'm curious to hear what your thoughts are on the reason why Ally is in hospital. I still have two Health Class volunteers to name (preferably and girl and boy), and I need some names. So those who guess correctly (or at least close to) will be able to name them. Seem fair? Let me know.


End file.
